


A Masked Distraction

by GoodandIneffable



Series: Good Omens Fic Week [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Female Presenting Crowley, Good Omens Fic Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodandIneffable/pseuds/GoodandIneffable
Summary: Aziraphale spots Crowley in the crowd of Marie Antoinette's engagement party. The demon, hidden behind her black-feathered mask, does not recognize the angel.





	A Masked Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I can't write in old English, nor do I know a single french word so pls ignore those to details and also forgive me for the last days being so late again! This one's short and sweet.
> 
> This week had been so much fun for me. Every day was a challenge to either have it written and edited, or even come up with an idea for a prompt that I've never even considered writing. I hope you've reading enjoyed my one-shots as much I have creating them!
> 
> [an announcement: For those of you who plan on following my writing as I continue to post more Good Omens related things, I will be uploading the second and last chapter of Even Angels Must Find Their Wings Too Heavy Sometimes on September 16th!]

“Oh my dear heavens,” Aziraphale breathes, staring at the woman flouncing into the party. She’s got a mask on, same as everyone else, but it’s extremely clear to him who she is. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

He watches her from the sides of the ballroom as she mingles with other guests. She’s got her signature smirk, and trails temptation everywhere. Aziraphale, the wonderful, hard-working angel he is, takes it upon himself to distract her from whatever exactly it is she’s here to do. Just before she circles around the entire room and towards the thrones where the King and his fiancé sit, he intercepts. 

“Hello, there. May I ask why you’re here?” Aziraphale asks, his french slightly rusty. She looks up at him and he can just barely see the quirk in her brows above the mask. 

“Why?” She shoots back, just as fluent as Aziraphale. “I’m going to speak with the Dauphin.”

“Well,” Aziraphale says, realizing Crowley very much does not recognize him. “Might I hold your conversation for but a moment?”

She sighs deeply, one hip cocked out to the side making the hoop skirt beneath her dress stick out awkwardly. “Only a moment, I have business to attend to.”

“Oh, it won’t take long!” Aziraphale grins, edging towards one of the back halls. Crowley, unintentionally, follows him. Once Aziraphale gets them alone he blocks her from reentering the room. “I know what you’re here for.”

“And what might that be?” Crowley asks, bored. Aziraphale goes to say something but she cuts him off. “If I kiss you will you let me get back to it?”

Aziraphale stutters and shuffles back. “E-Excuse me?”

“Or perhaps it’s sex you want?”

“No!” He hisses, then pushes her back into a stone wall. “You’re here to-“

Crowley retaliates by surging forward herself, lips hitting Aziraphale’s own and shocking him enough to cause him to stumble back. It’s an electric kiss, but on a different level. It’s not romantic, but pure and blessed, and Crowley feels it deeply. 

“What the Hell?” She manages after yanking herself away from him. Aziraphale drops his mask, eyes wide. “Angel?!”

“I- had to thwart a wile,” He offers gently. “I never thought you’d do that.”

“You- fucking  _ Christ _ , Aziraphale!” Crowley curses, now in perfect English. “You could have burned me!”

“I didn’t know you’d do that!” Aziraphale insists. “Besides, I’ve done my job.”

“Your job-  _ your job _ ?! What about mine?! Beelzebub will have my head if I don’t ruin this marriage!”

“Why would you do that?”

“She’s fourteen, Aziraphale!” Crowley growls and removes her mask. Aziraphale can see how angry she truly is. “A child!”

“Well, if they are in love-“

“It’s not love and you know it. Don’t be a fool!” 

“I’m not a fool!” Aziraphale huffs. “You can ruin my next assignment. How’s that for a compensation?”

“Angel-“

“Just let the two marry!” Aziraphale says, rather aggressively. “And you get to de-rail one of my upcoming assignments.”

Crowley crosses her arms against her too-tight corset and pouts at him, but he stands firm. “Fine,” She eventually grunts. “But I’m not over the damned-“

“Oh shut it, I didn’t burn you.”

“You could have!”

Aziraphale shakes his head as they begin to dip back into the crowd, both of them replacing their masks. “Since our jobs here seem to be finsihed, shall we?” He offers her his arm. Crowley shoots Aziraphale a look but eventually wraps her palm around the crook of his elbow. 

“Shall we where?”

“Wherever there is wine.”

“Mm, then we shall.”


End file.
